1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper structure for motor vehicle, especially a wiper connecting apparatus allowing various types of wiper driving arms to be assembled thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The wiper used for a motor vehicle is usually installed at the outer side of a motor vehicle window, the wiper is connected with a wiper driving arm of the vehicle, thereby enabling the wiper to be driven by the wiper driving arm to reciprocally swing on the motor vehicle window and to apply an external force to a wiper strip for scraping foreign objects such as rainwater or stain on the motor vehicle window.
According to the wiper structural designs available in the marketplace, different type of wiper driving arm is desired to be adopted with respect to the vehicle manufacturer and the vehicle model, however, different type of wiper driving arm requires a specified connecting apparatus for connecting and securing the wiper strip. Take the wiper structures disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,491, U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,419 for example, the disclosed wiper structures all comprise a wiper driving arm and a specially-designed connecting apparatus. Because different type of wiper driving arm requires a specified connecting apparatus for connecting the wiper strip, the wiper manufacturer has to provide various types of connecting apparatuses to customers, so the price of wiper is inevitably increased and spare connecting apparatuses would become components which are unnecessarily wasted.
As such, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself to develop a novel wiper connecting apparatus for improving and overcoming the above-mentioned shortages.